Family Reunion
by Nukas
Summary: Human AU, inspired by the IDW backstory. The boys are grown up and heading home for the holidays- but things are different now, much more than what they once were. But Mikey's hoping, that just maybe, this family reunion, might actually be just that. Just once. Notes, Summary, etc. inside. Haters, in the wise words of Michelangelo - "T-M-N-T, what ya get is what ya see!" Please R&R


**LEGAL STUFF**

Triggers: Contains cussing and vulgar language, mentions weight problems, depression, anxiety, family issues, neglective parents, and some messed up stuff.

Disclaimers: I do not own…

TMNT

Skype

Or any of the mentioned colleges/universities.

 **NOTES**

This is a late, late, _late_ Christmas fic. It's human AU and is _kind of_ a college AU...in a sense. The boys are grown up and this takes backstory from the IDW comics. Basically, Yoshi and Shen had the boys and I based their characteristics (hair, eye colors, etc.) from the comic illustrations, before the reincarnation and all that.

It started as a oneshot about weight issues, since I have yet seen a fanfic about that (and I long to spread the variety of the community :3) and decided to make it. Then, not wanting this just to be about an obese!Mikey, I gave some Leo, Don, and Raph centric-ness to it, and also some neglective!Splinter.

 **IMPORTANT TO READ TO UNDERSTAND**

 **TL;DR; Backstory:** Yoshi Hamato meets Tang Shen (all in Japan), they **get it on** and have 4 amazing sons, when Leo is 10, Raph 9, Don 8, and Mikey is 6, Shen is slain by Saki Oruku due to Yoshi leaving the clan and it's dishonorable actions as it becomes a big crime syndicate in Japan (but none of this is in feudal Japan since this is modern day), and he flees to Manhattan, NY, America to keep his babies safe for Tang Shen, but due to moving countries, he has to work hard to support his sons, college funds, insurances, etc. and is still internally morning the death of Shen.

 **TL;DR; Summary:** Due to this, Leo raises the four of them at _10 years old_ , Raph gets to live the T-H-U-G Life ( _La-da-da-da-dahh, it's the motherfuckin D-O-double-G_ ), Donny's suffering from severe "middle child" syndrome, and Mike's learning that being human fucking sucks because we have metabolic systems and gaining weight is as easy as 1-2-3 but losing it is like trying to get NICK to surrender the cash cow known as the Turtles franchise and surrendering it to **DC or something** \- someone who'll make it dark and gritty and bloody and fun for the whole family!

* * *

 **Family Reunion**

 **Words: 10,492**

 **Google Docs Pgs: 26**

' **Verses: 2k3, IDW Comics, Mirage Comics**

* * *

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"Hey, Mike?" Raph had started. All it took was this simple moment, "why don't cha slow down on tha intake fer awhile?" Raph prompted gently, side hugging his little brother. The brunette with baby blue eyes in question looked up from where he was cooking their breakfast with an inquisitive look. He put the stove on the lowest temperature before looking up. The height difference was noticeable, even if Raph wasn't all that tall.

"What do you mean, Raphie?" He asked, eyes full of innocence. Raph looked his little brother up and down, biting the inside of his cheek. It wasn't a secret that Mikey had been the pudgy brother. From the time Mikey was able to eat solid food, he had been chubby, loving food the way he had made it easy for him to pack on pounds. And Raph truly loved every bit of his brother, he was his _baby_ brother after all.

But lately, Mikey had been...well, _bigger_. The extra weight was becoming more and more prominent since the start of his freshman year in college. Their eldest brother and Raph's immediate younger brother had taken notice as well. The concern was also evident for their extended family members. Even when in high school, he remembered a couple of times when April, Casey, or Leatherhead all showed mere moments of concern for the youngest Hamato brother.

April O'Neil was like their big sister. She was a redhead woman who was 10 years older than Mike, but she had been a family friend of theirs since Raph was around 7 or 8. Casey Jones, whom they'd met when he was around 15 through a complete accident, was like their big brother (but he ended up marrying April...still, he was like their brother…) and was a year older than April. April knew him, and Raph and him ended up in an argument only for April to break it up and that's when Raph had found someone as hot headed as him, amazingly. Raph had been overprotective of April being hit on by, what he had thought of Casey at the time, some low-life bum. Turns out, Ape and Case were high school classmates who got reunited one day.

Leatherhead was like _another_ brother figure for the boys. His real name was Luther Hax, but the first time they'd met, Mikey had heard it as 'Leatherhead' somehow, and thus the affectionate name was born, considering LH hadn't made them stop to correct it. He was a huge (muscular), bald, black man, and had recently turned 33. He was convicted of a crime- and long story short -he was wrongfully judged. That's how Casey knew him, and while Raph didn't want his family having anything to do with him in the beginning, he became one of their closest family. He didn't have any family, so Raph and his large family compensated for what the big, green-eyed guy didn't have. He was still back in New York with their father, Casey, and April.

They had more extended family that had worried as well, but seemingly stopped bringing it up at one point. Usagi, a middle-aged man with long grey-silver hair and steely, light grey eyes, was extremely close to Leo- like a best friend and a mentor and a Uncle combined into one -showed concern at one Thanksgiving gathering.

Other adoptive family from Japan, like an old friend of their father's, the "Ancient One" they dubbed him from the time they were small children, didn't care, but rather embraced it. The Ancient One himself was big, but athletic. But that's all Raph really needed to see honestly. He just wanted his little brother in good health, even if he was still heavy like the Ancient One, he was still heart-healthy and in-shape enough so that he wasn't _dying_.

Here in L.A., Raph found his brother gaining to a point where he was genuinely concerned. Mike was starting to stretch his Tees more and his pants, which were once so comfy, were now stretching to fit. And thanks to them being roommates, Raph got to watch his brother struggle every morning with the outfits and it killed him inside.

It wasn't just flab and a average double chin anymore. His little brother's legs and arms were round, heavy, and flabby, the double chin was threatening to become a third, Mikey's face had grown way more plush.

He was getting big, to put it nicely.

Looking back down at his not-so little brother, he swallowed.

"I think maybe it's time, I don' know, that cha went on a diet or somethin'... Ya know? Just to lose a couple…" He tried to ignore how the tears welled up in his brother's eyes or how he suddenly lost interest in his cooking and had the stove off in seconds.

"Oh." Was all he had said, making Raph's heart twist painfully. His brother had been bullied all his life, hence why no one voiced concerns around him. His weight was _the_ touchiest subject for the young adult, when excluding family of course.

"I'm jus' worried about yer health, bro." He sighed, stopping his brother by grabbing his soft, thick arm and making him turn. "Don't think I haven't been noticin'. Those pants don't fit so well anymore, an' tha shirt's a bit tight, don't cha think? An' I know yer having a hard time with strenuous stuff; just yesterday you _forced_ me on tha elevator just to go one floor up."

Mikey looked up at those honest-to-god-I-worry-about-you eyes of his big brother. The way those amber eyes shone with pure love and worry and the _need_ to protect him. His brother's equally-as-messy brown hair made him remember just how _similar_ they looked when they were both worried, as Raph noticed the same thing as he looked into his little brother's eyes.

Mikey took a breath, "I notice. Sometimes when I get dressed, I feel like crying." His voice wavered and Raph tightened his grip on the arms of his brother, "Truth is, the other day I went and bought some new clothes, and I can't fit those anymore. That was _two_ months ago, Raphie." The 18 year old broke down a bit, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. Raph cursed himself inwardly for bringing up the conversation, even though it was long due.

Truth _was_ , all 3 of them had been keeping an eye out for Mikey's health since he was 12 and started getting a little...chubbier each year. Leo, having been about 4 years older than Mikey, _always_ took the young one to his yearly check ups once Mikey was 14. It had bothered them that their father always brought up the kid's weight, even when he was at his lowest. Even though their father had the best intentions, he sometimes didn't realize how _harsh_ he sounded most days growing up. It seemed he _enjoyed_ picking on Mike, even though they all knew that wasn't true, they could see the bouts of insecurity and self-hatred seeping into their little brother's mind. So, they made an effort to keep the numbers that were displayed on the scale out of their father's view.

Looking back, Raph's wondering if they should've let their father push Mikey.

Raph rubbed his brother's back, "Hey, don' worry about dat. We're gonna go out an' buy ya some _properly fittin'_ clothes. And then we're gonna start dis whole diet thin'. Okay?" He offered, running a hand through his brother's thick, light brown hair. He only nodded before blushing.

"Um, but n-none of my clothes fit me to go to the store _in_ …"

"We'll just have ta deal wit dem until tha shop. C'mon, let's get dressed."

When Raph turned around, dressed in nothing but a tank top and pair of black jeans, he wasn't expecting Mikey to _still_ be in his underwears, trying to find something that fitted him better than what he had been wearing previously.

"C'mon, bro. Just pick somethin' fer tha car." He groaned, not wanting to leave during rush hour, even though they had learned that _every_ hour is pretty much rush hour in California. Not much different from New York.

Mikey nodded before his rubbed his eyes suspiciously, "I'm _trying_ , but...it's…." He looked down and Raph could see that he was holding a pair of jeans that had been baggy on him once not too long ago.

"Aight, put it on. I'll help ya buckle it."

Nodding, Mikey set to work with pulling the now skin-tight jeans on. Finally, after 2 minutes of hearing his brother huff, the pants were up to his waist.

"Okay, Raph." He murmured, embarrassed that his brother had to see him like this. Raph crooned his neck down and kissed his forehead quickly like when they were kids before using all his strength to push that giant of a button through the tiny ass loop. It took four tries, but finally it was on.

Mikey let out a breath, now able to breathe again, and threw the biggest shirt he could find on. It clung tightly to his immense love handles and his moobs were a bit _too_ prominent.

Raph clicked his tongue before going to his side of the closet and coming back with a long, thin black tank top.

"Here," He tossed it to Mikey, who caught it without looking, "it's a couple sizes smaller than ya, but it's long. Put it on unda tha shirt." Mikey did it without question.

Once it was on, he put the blue t-shirt back over. To his amazement, the moobs were way less visible, the love handles weren't as _out_ , and when his shirt rode up, it didn't reveal his midsection.

He smiled at his older brother in thanks as Raph chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Let's go."

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"So...he's willing to try?" Leo asked, his face showing nothing but concern, love, and care. He wanted nothing more than to be there that very moment to hug their youngest and tell him how much he loved him, hence why he was on the first plane to them tomorrow morning. The eldest was sitting cross legged on his bed, nervously wringing his hands right next to the laptop's monitor, which was knocking it and beginning to annoy the second eldest. His dark brown hair was short and his hazel eyes held a motherly look to them.

"Seems like."

"I'm just worried that we're hurting him...I mean, we're his brothers. We're supposed to show him we love him regardless of his size. We all remember how rough high school was...the wound might be a bit too fresh." Don sighed, leaning back in his desk chair and biting his nails subconsciously. His long, light brown hair was in a ponytail and his deep, doe brown eyes shone with worry. His glasses were off for once. He planned to be there by tomorrow or the day after, coming a bit further away.

"His health is more important, Don. He _will_ live longer than me. I'm not going to bury any of my little brothers."

"I know, Leo, I know."

Raph looked up from his spot on the floor, open legged. His little brother dead asleep in his bed, but Raph still wore headphones and whispered regardless. The kid could sleep through a hurricane, but he still didn't want him to hear the conversation. He didn't want to spoil the surprise of Leo visiting or give his brother the wrong impression.

"Still, it's something we should stay alert and concerned about." Don frowned. He rubbed his arm exposed arm gently. Raph glared him down.

"Don, you okay?" Leo interrogated for him. Don shrugged weakly, tears in his eyes,

"Don? Mind sharin' wit tha class?" Raph whispered, worry taking his heart. Don blinked owlishly before sighing heavily.

"I know we're not to blame but...it could be just a couple of pounds now," he swallowed, refusing to look at the monitor, "and the next thing we know, he's over a couple _hundred_." He whispered, tears leaking out.

Raph frowned deeply, wishing he could take his brother by the shoulder and calm him _down_.

"Don, it's not your fault. If anyone's too blame, it's me. I'm a whole four years older than him- I spent most of my childhood looking after you three -him more than any of you. With Dad always working...I should've been watching, I should've been stricter; better." Leo sighed. His face held too much stress for someone so young. He was 22-year-old young man, not a middle-aged, single father.

Raph scowled, "Both of ya stop with this _stupid_ blame game." He snarled quitely, looking directly at Don more so. He knew no matter what he did, Leo would always stress himself out, no matter how hard Raph tried to stop it.

It was silent for a moment, before, "Let's just pray we can help him lose some before next month. If Dad sees him this size...last thing we need is him basically _shaming_ him throughout the holiday." Leo sighed.

"I still feel bad havin' ya pay ta come out here, then when tha break comes, fly back out ta New York fer tha holidays." Raph murmured.

"That goofball? Worth every penny."

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"Get up, c'mon, _Mike_ …" Raph growled again. How many times does he have to shake this kid?

Mikey grumbled something along the lines of ' _go 'way'_ before cracking open his eyes.

Raph was annoyed, he had concluded.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He slurred, sitting up quickly and getting tangled in the blankets. Raph rolled his eyes and smacked his brother upside the head to get him going.

"Someone's here ta see ya, bro."

Mikey blinked owlishly. Who in the world…? Woody had left early to see his grandparents in Ireland…

And Mikey didn't really know all that many people.

"Who…?" He whispered, now fully awake.

Raph just smirked before standing and opening the dorm door, showing the visitor into their studio apartment.

Mikey's face fell, all emotion void for a second, before, very very slowly, the corners of his lips curled upwards. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he leaped out of his twin-sized. He practically charged his eldest brother, voice unable to work properly, so he kept his mouth shut.

All he could do was squeeze his arms around his 6'2 brother, who was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue-patterned flannel and a pair of old jeans. His heart fluttered.

Leo's hazel eyes were soft as he hugged back without hesitation. He missed his youngest brother...he practically raised the three, but Mike more so than the others. Raph was always insisting he wanted to take care of himself, always so independent, and Donny never asked for or needed much. Mikey however…

"Watashi wa anata ni aenakute sabishī, outoto. _Atashi koko ni iru_." (I've missed you, baby brother. I'm _here_.)Leo's voice cracked, having not seen his brother for a year took its toll. He didn't even focus on how physically different his brother was, just how much he'd missed _this_.

Raph sat at the little kitchen 'table' in the corner for two that doubled as a desk and eating place for the two brothers, though most times they used it as a place to throw their stuff. He smiled gently, something rare for the hot-head.

When they finally broke apart, Leo grasped Mikey's shoulders and took in his little brother's form. He had definitely gained, but he told himself to focus more on the _grown man_ his little brother was becoming. He wasn't some 6-year-old kid anymore who needed his big brother to chase away monsters under the bed and in the closet, who needed _him_ to hold him tight and comfort him when their mother passed.

He wasn't that little anymore, but that didn't matter. When Leo looked into those baby blue eyes, all he saw was the same little boy who crawled under his covers almost every night for a year.

Not an independent 18-year-old getting ready to tackle adulthood soon.

Taking a deep breath, Leo shrugged off his blue flannel and went to hug Raph, who gave him a playful warning glare. Leo chuckled as Raph stood, giving him a fist bump which quickly turned into a 'manly' hug. Raph ignored how he missed his big brother's hugs- the ones that'd warm you up faster than any California sun could.

"Watashitachi mo anata o minogashite shimatta, ani." (We've missed you too, big brother.) Raph's voice was gruff but loving.

It felt weird not to have Donny there too, but they understood with him living up in Canada for a year. Research and what-not that Raph really didn't understand or care for. As long as his family was healthy, alive, and content, that's all that mattered.

Hence why he asked Leo to come down to help him out with Mikey. His brother was managing his classes fine, but he was packing on pounds and getting more withdrawn by the day. The only people Mikey hanged out with on a daily basis was Irma and Woody, Woody because that was Mike's boyfriend, and Irma because that was Raph's girlfriend. Soon, Raph would leave and Mikey would be alone for at least 3 years because Raph wanted to head back to New York. He only came to California because of Mike.

Mikey had came here to pursue art and creative writing. Cooking was a hobby, he had said, not a job. Neither was drawing or writing or making stories, but those were things he could do from the heart, his own way, and have a living of some sort. Plus, he only did well in classes that mattered to him.

Raph didn't go straight to university- he went to get his AA at a community college in NY, then came to California with his brother whom had a full ride at UCLA School Of The Arts And Architecture -and then went for the University of California- Los Angeles -to finish pursuing his love of automotive mechanical engineering.

Don had went to study in physical science and computer sciences at MIT, and being so close to home (MIT being in Massaucehuts and their home state being New York was amazingly lucky for the bright teen), he might even extend to bioengineering. Don had been excited beyond the brothers' belief when he had graduated at 15. He literally wanted to go into almost every field that you'd normally be too afraid to go into for a lifetime, in a couple of years. They had to slow him down and explain that not every field he could go into- there just wasn't enough years in a lifetime. Don was one of those kids who cherished learning and it amazed even the preppy scholars that the ' _poor'_ kid was so bright and eager.

Leo, who was now playing 21 questions with poor Mikey, who gave small looks of 'help me' to Raph, who just snickered, had chosen to go for law school. He attended Princeton on a full ride like Don, only he graduated at the normal 18/19 instead of early. Being closer to New York than even Don was also a relief. He checked in on family and friends for his own mental sanity and also for his younger brothers, more specifically the ones that were on the _other side_ of their country.

Raph sighed silently, he really did miss this.

"How's Woody? I know you told me about him at one point and Raph mentioned him once or twice."

"He's good," Mikey shifted in his seat on the chair, eyes kind and full of love, "just stressed and all. His grandma isn't doing so well right now." Leo nodded understandingly.

Finally, Leo and Raph traded glances. It was time.

"So, Raph _also_ brought up your weight...he told me you want to lose it and, well, I'm here to help." Leo smiled gently, locking eyes with Mikey. Mikey's eyes flashed something dark before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, about that…"

" _Hey_ ," Leo's voice cracked and went gritty, his smile tightening, "there's nothing wrong with wanting to improve your health and needing help to do so." Mikey nodded, too torn between sadness and happiness and what he guessed was a hundred different emotions for him to speak.

"We gonna do a schedule or somethin' or we jus' gonna do it?" Raph spoke up for the first time in minutes, walls down and emotion flowing.

Leo looked at Mikey, so did Raph.

Oh, right, it was his body- his decision.

Mikey gulped quietly, "Um...I don't really know...I guess plan it?"

Leo frowned, noticing how Mikey kept his gaze to the floor. He reached and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, successfully getting his attention.

"Mikey, it's whatever you're comfortable with. We're here to support you in whatever you do. _Whatever_ you do, you've got us."

"Whatever?" Mikey's eyes shone with tears desperately wanting out, and without his eyes leaving Leo's, he let a tear slip.

"Whatever." Leo didn't hesitate for a second.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Mikey paced the entire time in the airport. He couldn't do this- he _couldn't_.

"My friend, you need to calm down. A week with your father isn't a nightmare." Leatherhead soothed, putting a heavy hand on his old friend's shoulders.

"It _is_." Mikey's voice croaked, wringing his hands as a habit he picked up from Leo. They were waiting for Don with Raph, Leo was in the front with LH's car.

"Mike, calm down. Dad ain't gonna bite yer head off." Raph grumbled, arms crossed in his seat. He was slouched in his seat, his knee bouncing every once in awhile.

Before Mikey could get another word in, they heard a familiar voice.

" _Leatherhead! Raph!_ _Oh my god, I've- Mikey!_ " Don practically ran and pulled Mikey into the tightest hug he had ever been in.

"I've missed you, you goob." He joked lightly, tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you too." Mikey's voice broke and a tear escaped him, he squeezed back.

When they broke up, Don and LH had a brief hug and smiled greatly at one another.

Don approached Raph, and for a second, they just grinned at each other.

"Damn, Donny. Ya keep towerin' me." Raph stepped forward, his voice tight with emotion. Don was still taller than him.

Don laughed almost _brokeningly_ , as Raph yanked him into a powerful hug, before, "And you better stop lifting weights you meathead." He scoffed lightly, missing his big brother's embrace and _feeling_. Just the _aura_ of Raph being close made him feel safe.

The two experienced a moment- an eyelock really -before they got moving.

When they got to where Leo was, Leo just _jumped_ straight out of the fucking car.

He rushed forward and before Don could even _process_ what was happening, they were hugging, laughing, panting, talking, and crying all at the same time. Last reunion, Leo had to come late and Don couldn't afford to head back to school late himself, so they didn't get to even _see_ each other- for a whole freaking two years.

And it hurt Don a bit inside to see his big brother _in person_ again, in a good way.

Leatherhead got in the driver's seat as Leo took the passengers, the rest of them took the backseat.

Mikey let all his brothers in first before feeling his heart pang; he would take most of the space.

Raph growled at him, "Ya don't get in soon, I'm gonna throw ya in." Mikey sighed and climbed in, shutting the door.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Mikey grabbed his suitcase with a white-knuckled grip; he couldn't do this.

 _God_ he couldn't do this.

Don, who sensed his nerves, patted him on the back.

Raph walked over to the trunk and grabbed his bags as well as one of Don's. Leo joined them and got the rest of his bags.

Mikey couldn't help but stare at the door in fear. He _knew_ his father loved him- and don't get Mike wrong, he knew his weight wasn't something to just brush off -but it _hurt_ so much to hear criticism from his father. The only two things that could hurt Mikey more would be one of his _brothers_ criticizing him, or even Woody.

But he was thankful to end up with such amazing people in his life.

"Hey," Raph started as Leo opened the front door, "ya know it ain't nothin' but tough love, bro." Mike nodded and looked away.

"But it doesn't make it hurt any _less_." His voice cracked and he stepped inside. The familiar smell of ancient herbal teas and incense filled his nose.

"My sons, come in, please. We must catch up on everything that has happened thus far." There stood the man Mikey had once been so _close_ with, and now was afraid of.

He had grey-black hair and was a splitting image of Leo when he was his age. His dark brown eyes shone with love and curiosity, as well as that wisdom that can only come with enlightenment and age. His build was strong and thick, from years as a ninjutsu master at his dojo- something which Leo and Raph had enjoyed participating in ever since they were small. Mikey vaguely wondered had he joined them, if he would be the size he is now.

On the topic of his weight- he really _had_ tried. Over that month or so with his big brothers, he had done his best to lose a couple, but it seemed that with every pound he _dropped_ , he'd just gain it right back again. It was like taking one step forward and two steps back. He even suggested starving, but Leo and Raph would have none of it.

But Mikey just didn't understand. He had struggled with his weight all his life, and yet, never had he really lost weight. It seemed no matter what he did, he gained, and it was seriously starting to affect him. And after 3 weeks with Leo and Raph's help and still hardly any improvement, Mikey gave up.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"C'mon, bud. Just step on the scale." Leo coaxed gently, locking eyes with his little brother.

"No." He shook his head, a stray tear slipping by. He couldn't bring himself too. It was his third week into this whole 'diet and exercise' thing, and he had been really going at it. But every-single weigh in, the number stayed the same. He couldn't take much more of this.

Leo sighed and looked towards Raph, who was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Mike, just step on man. We ain't gon'a judge ya or laugh- ya know dat." He offered, giving Mike a bit of confidence. He sighed and slowly stepped on, his whole body shaking.

' _303.5'_

Mikey's eyes widened. _No fucking wa-_

"Mikey, it's alright. Sometimes it takes awhile." Leo started calmly, putting a soft hand on Mike's shoulder. Mikey's eyes filled with water and blurred his vision. He disregarded Leo's hand and turned, striding towards the doorway to leave. He couldn't take this. He just couldn't.

His starting weight had been 304.8 lbs.

' _What's wrong with me, God? Why can't I just lose weight? I've tried, I really have. Am I just meant to be a fat pig or something or do you just hate me?'_ He thought, trying to push past Raph.

"Lemme'go, Raphie." He sobbed out, trying to fight those strong arms wrapped around his wrists and the defined midsection he was leaning into.

"Stop, Mike. Breathe." Mikey didn't even realize how heavy he was breathing.

" _No….no...no...no..._ " He sobbed, repeating it like some mantra. Raph sighed sadly and continued to hold his brother against him while Leo watched, eyes full of pain and guilt.

 _Nothing_ could prepare or stop Leo from the pang of hurt that hit his heart. Knowing that his youngest brother _wasn't losing more than a pound_ after all his hard work, hurt. Knowing that he could've prevented all of this struggling and pain, hurt.

Knowing _he_ was the reason his brother had even got to this point, hurt.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"Ah, how much I've missed you all, including you, Luther." Splinter stood up from his seat in his beaten brown recliner. The walls to the living room and entrance room were all cream colored and it was very neat, considering all four of his boys have been moved out.

"Yes, it is a great pleasure seeing you again, Master Splinter." LH nodded and bowed slightly, respectively.

As Splinter looked over towards his sons, he smiled gently as he watched them bow. It was household rule and he was proud his sons still kept to it.

He took in each of his sons; noticed how much they'd all grown.

Leonardo had certainly grown into a honorable, strong young man. Past the broad shoulders and defined body and face, one could see the true righteousness and integrity that he held. He was responsible and dignified all the while still assertive and continued to fight for what he thought was right- a leader at heart.

Raphael's heart was under lock and key, yet he somehow still managed to wear his heart on his sleeve. His second eldest didn't care who heard his thoughts, yet, he hid most of his emotions under anger. It was a blanket for him. He cared for those who couldn't help themselves, yet, he didn't know how to accept help _himself_ , always feeling like the strong are tough and unphasable, but he doesn't hold this policy so strict for others- only himself.

Donatello was a brilliant mind, but looking past that, one could see his absolute hope for _peace_. A pacifist, Donatello spent time in trying to look for reason and answers, rather than initiate bigger, more impulsive plans. His son truly cared for life in all life forms, regardless if it's human, animal, plant, etc. He had an overwhelming need to do good and learn about anything and everything.

And lastly, his baby, Michelangelo. Oh how much change Splinter could see in his youngest. Splinter told himself to look beyond the obvious weight gain- his son was growing _up_. His son had the heart that bled the heaviest and beat the fastest. When he was young he was so full of energy and life and _love_ , and seeing that all manifest into the young man in front of him was outstanding to Splinter. But he couldn't get himself to ignore how big his son was becoming. As a parent, he was concerned. His son shouldn't be in danger of diabetes and heart disease and every other threat out there so _easily_. Definitely not so young.

"I must go and check in on some dear friends for the upcoming holidays. Goodbye, old friends, I'll be in touch." Luther spoke, closing the door without him as the boys waved and Splinter nodded.

As his sons began putting bags down and sorting out things, he walked over to his youngest son.

He tapped his son below his chin lightly with his cane and caught his attention.

"Hai, father?" He asked, standing to his full height and leaving the bags to fall on the floor.

Splinter searched his eyes and found two things he has never wished to see in them, especially when addressing him; fear and guilt.

"My son, I wish to speak to you; alone." Splinter eyed his elder sons as they all perked up a little at the mention of a talk. He could almost see his eldest getting _protective_ , yet all Michelangelo was doing was talking to his own father.

"Hai, father." He repeated, his eyes almost _watering up_ \- Splinter cocked an eyebrow as he lead his son into the kitchen.

As he sat at the chabudai, Mike followed.

"Look, if this is about my studies, Dad I'm doing good. I've got A's and B's and-"

"Relax, Michelangelo, this has nothing to do with school. We both know what I want to discuss." When the words left his mouth, Mikey's frame tensed. If it wasn't about school, it was about his weight. It was always one or the other, and Mikey couldn't remember a time when his father had praised him just for being _him_ , on the rare times he was actually with his father.

"Dad...I'm trying, I really am, I just-"

"It is alright, my son. This shan't be some type of 'interrogation'. I simply want to discuss about your health; is that alright?" Mike nodded reluctantly.

From the living room, the three brothers shared looks.

"I swear, if tha kid comes out of dere cryin' again." Raph snarled to himself, angry that they couldn't get the weight down- angry more at himself than anything. He remembered when they were kids, the way Mikey would look at himself because the influence their father put on the young boy- it wasn't right, even if their father was just looking out for the youngest.

"You're going to what? Beat up our own father who spent all his life working hard to support us and college funds?" Don scoffed, his eyes soft with worry despite the harsh tone.

"I made up my mind earlier," Leo started, voice strict, "I'm talking to father about... _this_. Mike's fear, his conditions, his self-shaming, _everything_. And how he has a role to play in so much of it, even if it hurts him." Leo spoke up, voice gruff. Don shook his head and looked towards Leo, locking eyes.

"No, Leo. Dad'll drown himself in guilt." Don's voice was firm, but Leo's eyes hardened in such a way that almost _scared_ Don.

" _Our_ little brother's suffering, Donny. The same kid I _raised_ from the get-go, is suffering. He needs to know what he's been causing and how Mikey's been taking it, and I need to talk to him before all the other guests arrive, or we'll be too busy and too public." Leo's voice leveled a tone in the atmosphere of the room and tense silence held the air in a vice-like grip.

"Dad, my body feels fine. Last ekg I had came back normal. Last blood pressure check I had came back normal. Everything's fine." Mikey explained, eyes avoiding his father's. Truthfully? He had high blood pressure and was a pre-diabetic. What he was telling his father? There was nothing to worry about. He'd take anything to keep his father off his case and to keep him worry free. Father wasn't getting any younger.

Splinter watched his son a little longer, checking if he was lying or not. Something flashed in his eyes before he hummed softly and nodded.

"I am assuming your weight has improved?" Mikey didn't know how to answer that one. Improved, as in, gotten larger? Yes. Improved, as in, he learned how to keep his weight in check? Funny. He internally laughed bitterly at the thought.

' _It's probably a trick question- to see if I'm going to lie'_

"I've gained...about 30 lbs since last year…" He admitted weakly, some tears building in his eyes.

He watched his father's face, and oh _why_ did he look?

Disappointment. That's all Mikey saw.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, big, heartbreaking tears rolling down his face. He stood hastily and left, his father sighing sadly in his absence.

"Alright, Leo. If that's what you want to- Mike? Hey, what happened?" Don's eyes softened, now out of sadness, as he watched his little brother enter the living room, _crying_.

Mikey just shook his head, letting out a broken sob, and went straight to the stairs.

Raph caught up though, and grabbed Mikey's arm which he was using to try and cover his face.

" _Hey_ ," Raph's voice was _dark_ , "what did he say? What happened?" Mikey tried to look away but Raph was determined and cupped his face. He broke.

"He didn't...he didn't _say_ anything about my weight but- but his _face_ , god the look on his face, Raphie." Mikey sobbed. Leo growled- something that only Raph has ever heard from him -and stalked into the kitchen. Don and Raph exchanged looks while Mikey sobbed harsher.

"Excuse me, Father, but do you _know_ what you're doing to him? Ever since we were _kids, little kids_ , you've done this to him. You've made him feel different, you were _constantly_ on him for his size- but you were never _there_ , you never were around, you left us four to raise each other. And now you wonder how we all had shit hit the fan!?" Leo was yelling now, slamming his fist into the wall and slightly shocking his father, but amazingly it never showed, he chose to remain completely passive to the outburst, "Let me tell you some things about us! Things you've been ignorant to!"

Leo took a seething breath, "Raph was hooked on smoking for awhile, then resorted to alcohol- but there _I_ was to stop him, Don has _fucking anxiety_ and had about 6 panic attacks so far, and Mike has _so many things_ wrong with him and he _hides them_ from _you_ and only you- diabetes and high blood pressure and depression- and don't get me started on the fact that he overate to deal with the shit he had to handle growing up! He stress ate. Do you _know_ how many times I caught him raiding the fridge at night and crying because he felt like he was worthless and the kids at school and his _Dad_ all seemed to _confirm_ the thought? Alone? All because _Daddy_ was still at work and his big brothers were the only adults he had _left_!" Leo practically screamed the last part, anger from the years of pain and sadness washing over him. He remembered how he had to find 101 different ways to make Mac & Cheese for his brothers, doing the laundry, getting them to school, helping them with homework, _bathing_ Mike and Don when they were small-

He did _every-fucking-thing_ and he did it _alone_.

He was starting to wonder if this was about him or about Mikey.

Maybe it was about all of them.

He honestly didn't know.

Splinter was still passive, eyes wet but his jaw set. Leo lowered his voice as he moved so he could face his father directly.

"Mikey was miserable, Raph was shaken up, Don was terrified- but _me_?" Leo let out a watery chuckle, "What was I? Fucking lost. A single parent at 8 years old." Leo bit back the urge to cry and the sting in his throat. He leaned on the low Japanese table, realizing how he was shaking.

Leo didn't know he was crying until a tear slipped down his face. He wiped furiously with his hand and angrily shook the tears away. He couldn't even look at his own father anymore.

When had it turned to this? He had come to calmly confess to his father, but here he was screaming, yelling, throwing a goddamn _tantrum_ , and regardless if it was all true, his father was _human_. Despite most days thinking he wasn't, he _was_ , his stoic demeanor could fool anyone but his own sons that he was an ever-calm stream.

And from the tears his father shed, Leo could tell he ruined him. This wasn't fixable.

He had hurt their father in a way he'd never forget.

"Leo…" Don spoke weakly, voice cracking from emotion. Every word Leo had spoken _was_ true, but it still didn't hurt any less to hear it outloud. Leo turned slowly to the doorway where he saw Raph holding a silent-crying Mike, Raph's own face sullen.

Leo couldn't think of a way to justify what he had said, so he stayed silent, staring at the floor.

"Father, I- it's not…" Mikey spoke up, wiping his tears weakly. He stepped out from Raph's hold, feeling guilty that his overreaction caused this new rift in the family, "I...it wasn't that bad-"

"Like hell it wasn't." Raph finally spoke up. A tear slipped from him, surprising everyone, and he stepped into the room fully. He stood next to Leo.

"Leo's right. We all went through some bad issues. Dad _was_ gone all tha damn time an' it hurt," Raph cleared his throat of emotion before continuing, eyes now locked on his father, "and Leo's got every right ta blame ya fer our pain...but we ain't gunna." Raph frowned, but didn't say anything more.

Don then spoke up, "You're our father. We can't hate you. Not even Leo," Don looked wearily towards Leo's devastated form, but when he received no reaction, he knew he was right, "but you can't hate us either. We're the reason you had to work hard, day and night. We put you through so much inner-turmoil, because you had to sit by and watch us suffer- and the sad thing was, that Leo handled it so much better than you, because Leo was the only one who knew how. He handled it all because it was systematic by then. That's why you starting stepping out more and more as we grew. We got too old and you weren't of 'assistance' anymore, not with Leo doing such a good job." Leo looked up, eyes hardened but held pure shock, Raph and Don had had this talk before, so Raph just sighed silently. Mikey's eyes widened.

"You...is that why? Why you wouldn't step in?" Leo frowned, eyes gentle. If...if he had known before his rant he would've-

Splinter's silent look of pain was enough for all four sons.

Donny shrugged off the pang in his heart and let his tears spill. "Did you know?"

No one needed to ask what Don meant. It was obvious.

 _Did you know about the panic attacks, the addictions, the depression, the_ suffering _?_

For the first time, Splinter spoke up, "I knew of only what Leonardo has told me. When you four were growing up, all I knew was all I saw. _All I saw, was all I knew._ It is my greatest regret." He stood, using his cane as support heavily- more than they had ever seen.

Mikey was about to go over and help, then froze. He stood awkwardly, trying to decide if he should or shouldn't. Seeing none of his brothers move, he decided to stay.

"I just wanna know...why did- why _are_ you constantly on me for my weight? It _hurts_ , Dad. It's _always_ hurt." Mikey spoke through tears, hugging himself protectively. Splinter sighed and took steps forward until he reached his baby.

"Michelangelo, you are my youngest son," He stroked his son's cheek gingerly, almost as if the slightest touch would break him. Splinter traced the tear marks left all over Mikey's cheeks with pain and agony, "you were not only my baby, but your mother's and your brothers'. To bury my own son before me…would be unconquerable." Leo gritted his teeth- those were the same words he had said before, not only to the others, but to himself. To hear them- so real, _too_ real -hurt.

Mikey sniffed as his father did something he hadn't done since he was 6- he pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Mikey broke into tears, hugging his father tightly, in a way he had never thought he'd do again.

Don looked on, face crestfallen. He was happy for his brother, but unlike Leo and Raph, he couldn't remember a time before their mother passed. A time were their father showed so much affection towards them. He had been 8 when their mom had passed, but his memory wasn't so good apparently. Well, not as he got older. His mind held onto the bad times more so than the good ones.

How he longed for such a feeling.

Mikey had received it until he was around 7 or so, because he was simply the baby, but Don couldn't recall any time where he had been given parental affection. He had been the "forgotten child", due to his quiet, soft-spoken nature. He wasn't like Mikey who had the ever-growing concern from Splinter, or Raph who was always in law trouble, or Leo who remembered those simple times. He only got what he got from Leo and Raph.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

"Raph?" Don, only 12, shook Raph awake.

Raph groaned and sat up in his lower bunk. Leo and Mike slept in the other bunk directly across from them and Don and Raph shared this one.

"What?" He moaned, hoping this was worth the rude arousal.

"I need to...to talk. Again."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." The teen heaved himself out of bed and grabbed Don's hand in his half-awake state and dragged the preteen into the living room.

Don sat down, feeling awkward and guilty like always. But really, what 12 year old needs to wake up his big brother to talk about stupid, gushy stuff? Don shifted on the couch as Raph plopped down next to him.

"Dis time?" He yawned, now much more awake. He looked at Don with sincere eyes and Don began to spill.

"I was the one that ate Dad's dinner…" He confessed, guilty. Raph's eyes widened ever so slightly, then he frowned.

"Mikey got blamed fer dat. If it _was_ really you, poor guy got lectured an' everything fer somethin' he didn't do. He cried ya know." Don nodded, confirming he knew. He let a tear slip past his glasses and sunk into himself.

"And...and I'm sorry. I'm going to tell Dad in the morning." He swallowed.

"First, why'd ya eat it? Second, don't cha think Mike deserves ta know too?"

Don nodded and then, "I was hungry but...Leo's stressed, Raph. I see it everytime I look at him, and I know you see it too. I didn't want to bug him to cook a second meal for me but I didn't get to eat lunch today." Raph cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" Donny avoided eye contact, causing Raph to take Don's chin and make him look up, "Donny…."

"Bradford punked me again." He admitted, hanging his head low. Raph growled, gripping his own sweatpants harshly.

"What's gonna happen when I go ta highschool an' yer by yerself?" Raph scowled, angry that _another_ one of his little brothers was being bullied.

"I...I don't know. I'm just _really_ sorry, Raphie." He sobbed, letting Raph pull him into a hug, "What's gonna happen when I tell Dad tomorrow? He's gonna get mad, won't he! I didn't- I-" Don started hyperventilating, bringing Raph to rubbing his back and coaching his breathing, just like Leo had taught him.

"Calm down, Don. It ain't that big of'a deal. First, we're gotta-"

"-we?" Don cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head innocently, eyes drying a bit.

"What'd I tell ya?" Raph started, tapping his brother's forehead softly, "Anything ya get yerself inta, anything ya got on yer mind, it's mine too. We deal wit it togetha- all of us."

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Don ignored the pang he felt, seeing Splinter and Mikey hug. He remembered the talks he had with Raph all the time. Something he and Raph began doing regularly when their mother passed away. They still did it- via Skype and all. He remembered when Raph accidently got in trouble for tagging someone's car and Dad had to pay it- when Raph woke _him_ up and Don let his big brother cry into his chest. Or when Don woke Raph up to let him in on his application to college- and while he got a _lot_ of yelling from Raph about him being too young and going too fast -Raph ended up accepting and being supportive of the hasty decision.

No, Donny didn't pick favorites, but Raph was more like a best friend than a brother.

"My sons," Yoshi started, releasing his son from the long embrace, "we won't beat around this bush any longer. I would like to see all of you in the living room- but if you wish not to have this talk, if you are truly disappointed with me, I will not stop you from leaving." He walked into the living room, not waiting for a reply.

Mikey, without hesitation followed, wanting to understand and get answers to all his lifelong questions. Don looked at Leo and Raph before commencing forth, having questions just like his younger brother.

Leo and Raph shared a long, silent look.

Finally, Raph followed.

Leo stayed.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Leo crossed his arms against the wall of the kitchen, squeezing his eyes shut. Could they...could _he_ really forgive their father? For all the years _they_ suffered- as a _group_ …

He bit his lip, doubt filling him. He understood that when Father _lost_ their mother...it was _hard_ \- but that's no excuse to practically abandon your children…

But financially supporting them so they could have a good future _is_.

Raph and Mikey would've had a rough time getting into college without those savings, and for all the times Raph ended up in the hospital for doing something _stupid_ …

It wasn't just them though. How many times did Leo need sports uniforms or Donnie needed breathing medicine or just life happening in general?

Leo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

This wasn't something they'd _ever_ forget or move on from. But it wasn't something that Leo could hold against his father for, forever.

He sat at the chabudai and listened to the conversation occurring just a couple feet from him.

" _So...when Mom died, you...you shut yourself in…"_

" _Yes, Donatello, then I saw how Leonardo did so well in looking after you three...I felt like a failure of a father, but I did not believe I had it in myself to change it all."_

" _And that gives ya tha right for abandoning us an' making Leo grow up like he did? That makes it all okay? She was_ our _mom- we felt tha pain too! I might get bein' distant fer tha first year or so- but a decade plus!?"_

" _Raphael, I am in no means_ _ **right,**_ _I am just explaining what my thinking process was. I was wounded, and I was in no shape to raise children, especially as young as you were. So to keep you all from being harmed by my unstable nature, I kept distance. Little did I know, I could not change this later. When I saw the four of you relying solely on each other, even when I asked if you needed me, it hurt me in more ways than your mother's death. Asking Michelangelo if he needed help with his homework and then being told he could ask Donatello if he was stuck-_ knowing _that my own son was afraid to ask for my help...knowing that you four had begun to think of me as nothing but a provider and a figure of authority…"_

" _You could've explained dis ta us when we were teens ya know, we would've undastood."_

" _I underestimated you all. I believed you would not understand until you were older- but I've learned numbers do not always mean wiser. Then, today, I was hoping to talk to Michelangelo and then discuss all this- I believed you were all ready...but...the sadness I felt when Michelangelo began to cry...my son, I am sorry you've suffered for as long as you have, under my hand of uncertainty and impulse- assuming things of my own sons that I shouldn't, believing I knew best. The fact that you have developed such feelings of low self-esteem are troubling, and my lack of parenting is to blame. I had thought pushing you was the only path to walk if I wanted to express my concern. At the point of me realizing just how far we've drifted, as family, as father and sons, I believed any concern of mine was meaningless and inane, especially then. That is still no reason as to why I've tortured my own son- my own_ sons _, so long."_

" _Dad...I accept the apology. I...I don't remember much of Mom, but from the stories I heard from Leo and Raph, and then hearing about how she threw you out of whack...she must've been worth all..._ this _. I'm not angry Dad, not disappointed, and I don't think I'm the only one that's been tortured."_

" _I understand. I apologize to all of yo-"_

 _"I mean you, Father. You've been torturing_ yourself _."_

Leo, unable to listen to anymore, stood up and went to the back door in the kitchen.

He was angry; angry that they were accepting their father's apology, angry that they were okay with this, angry that it was looking _so damn simple_ to put this family together when it _should_ , logically, be harder.

But most of all, he was angry at himself. There's a chance to fix things, to make them a _family_ again, like how Leo liked to remember or think of them most days…

And Leo can't help but think, ' _Is that all? All he has to say for their pain? And...what if he actually means it..._ does _he actually mean it? This...this can't be so easy to fix. No. I'm not getting my hopes up for change, but I won't rain on their parade either. I'll let them enjoy it all- but they can count me_ out _.'_

Maybe Leo was just being pessimistic, maybe he was just being _smart_ , or maybe he was too cautious and practical- but this couldn't be easy. This couldn't be _changeable_ \- at least not so effortlessly.

And the sad thing was, Leo came back to New York with a mission to fix their family- and here he is calling it out on bull shit.

The . . .

He took a breathe, tightening his black winter jacket around himself for warmth in the snow. Looking around him, he saw kids playing in the snow, couples keeping warm out, and old men sitting on their porches watching the neighborhood kids out with either envy or sweet nostalgia.

Despite living in a poor area, their 'hood felt more homey then any upstate, rich-bitch university campus could ever _try_ to imitate.

Leo didn't know how long he stayed out in the snow. He couldn't really remember.

"Yer gonna get frostbite, Fearless." Raph grumbled, hating the cold. He tried to keep nice, happy thoughts of LA and their 50-60 degree, 3-month-long winters.

Leo didn't respond, he just kept watching the streets.

Raph sighed and lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Bro, what's up? I thought dat earlier ya wanted ta fix everythin'? Well, ya did. Stop sulk-"

"Nothing's 'fixed', Raph." Leo's voice was lethally calm, not a fault in the sentence.

Raph frowned, lightheartedness gone and temper rising, "What'daya mean? If ya weren't so busy cryin' it out in tha kitchen earlier, ya would've heard him! He _cares_ Leo, he's _sorry_ , an' he damn-straight means it! Why can't cha jus' accept it an' move on!"

"Because we know damn good and well it's NOT FIXED, Raphael!" Leo boomed, grabbing Raph's black hoodie by the 'collar' and throwing him against the house's wall. Raph didn't shudder or flinch or react, having been used to Leo getting violent when they were teens and would argue almost every day. He looked Leo dead in the eye when he put his fist up, which sent off red flags in Leo's head and he let go slowly, catching himself.

Putting down his fist, he frowned worriedly, "Raph, I didn't-"

"Nah, it's good, Fearless," Raph shrugged off the ache in the back of his head and stood, fixing his hood, "yer pissed, I should know a thin' or two about dat." He chuckled without any humor to his voice. He knew Leo would never hurt any of them- not for real.

Even when Raph was a stubborn little brat, Leo had never hurt Raph, even though he could've. Raph would give Leo everything he had but Leo always held back, never able to harm his little brother.

Very similar to how Raph could never harm Don or Mike.

It was silent between the two for a moment, before Raph broke it, "What'daya mean, 'it ain't fixed', Leo. I ain't tryin' start nothin', I just wanna know." He spoke, voice quiet but harsh. Leo sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"It just can't be. Not like this."

"Yeah," Raph nodded, understanding what he meant, "I know, it's goin' too fast. But at least it's goin' in tha right direction. An' even if somethin' happens and shit hits tha fan somewhere along tha way, we'll fix _that_ too. Like we always do." He explained, watching Leo slow his breathing and calm down.

"When did _I_ get to become the hot-headed pessimist and _you_ got to be the calm pacifist?"

Raph smirked a shark-like grin and then shoved Leo, "It ain't changed, Fearless!" He laughed, tackling down his big brother. Leo couldn't stop himself from chuckling too, and the two began to roughhouse.

Maybe it would be okay.

 **~"T-M-N-T, what cha get is what cha see"~**

Mikey tested the bunk, using his arms to put some 'testing' weight on it, before sitting down fully. Don chuckled before doing the same, not testing the creaky old things.

"I can't believe Father just hugged me." Don whispered, eyes filled with tears but happy ones.

Mikey blinked, face becoming crestfallen. He looked up at Donny and Don realized what he said. He hadn't meant to say it outloud.

The tense atmosphere filled the room as Mikey stared at Don worriedly, almost silently pressing him to talk about his harboured feelings. Don just avoided Mikey's stare, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Donny…" Mikey frowned, now laying on his side, facing Don, after the silence persisted for longer than 10 minutes.

"It's nothing. I just, you know me, Mikey, I don't remember _before_ Mom and I...don't want to." He spoke softly, laying down on his back and then turning to face the wall. He knew he was lying- about not wanting to. Of course he wanted to remember a happier childhood.

But for all his smarts and brilliance, his mind couldn't do him the _one_ simple favor he asked of it- to _remember_.

"I'm tired, it's been a long trip, Mike, let's sleep, 'kay?" He frowned, though Mikey couldn't see it, he felt it.

"Donny, it's okay to talk abo-"

"'Night, Mikey." Mikey's face fell further but he didn't respond, just turning and facing his wall.

Mikey thought about what Don had said. While Mikey doesn't remember their mother, he did remember a hug or two from his father before, even after their mom passed.

But Donny didn't? Then again, Mikey remembered all the times where Donny tried, like _really tried_ , to syphon attention from their father. He literally became a _genius_ to do this.

And don't think Mikey didn't know about the conversation Don had with Raph one night. The argument that showed there was so much more that his brothers weren't telling him. Dad was working overtime, and Leo had slept through it due to the SATs he had been studying up late for tiring him out, but Mikey was only 13. He had snuck downstairs and heard the whole thing. Raph yelling at Don for applying to all these ivy league universities out of a midnight spur for _attention_ and feeling alone and indifferent compared to everyone. Because, while Don really did like learning, he embraced said side of him more than ever due to their father's lack of presence. He pushed himself to college at barley 15 to get merely an ignored 5 attempts to get their father to see the letter and then a piece of praise and a pat on the back.

But Dad really had been there more for Raph, Mikey, and Leo more than he ever had for Don. It all didn't really occur to Mikey just how bad it was until that single comment.

"'Night, Donny."

But because of that one single comment, Mikey realized, it really could be different now.

Maybe this family reunion would really _turn out_ to be one after all.

* * *

 **~Fin~**


End file.
